New Mobile Report Mobile Suit Gundam Neptunia Victory
by HeeroUzuki
Summary: Takes place after New Mobile Report Mobile Suit Gundam Neptunia. While working to better the nation of Planeptune, Heero, Neptune and Nepgear are transported to a Gamindustri in an alternate world. With a new world and a new threat, it falls to Neptune and Heero to save Gamindustri once again. Unfortunately for Heero, a new world means new girls who will fight for his affections.


Me: "Hey, everybody! I know that I haven't finished the first story… or the second, but I thought I would start up the third story of our series."

Heero and Neptune: (Enter IC) "I question whether or not you know what you are doing. As you have said, you have not finished the first story, and have only provided the prologue for the second. Starting up the third story now will only generate reviews and Private messages from the readers that will require you to work even harder to finish the first story.

Neptune: "And you still haven't given me and Heero our hot M rated scene yet!"

Me: "I know, I know, I know! It's just… well… I kinda started the third game. Unintentionally, mind you. And I kinda decide to type up the prologue for the third game and start up the story so that I won't just forget that it's in my flash drive. Look, you two can get onto me later, right now we gotta wrap this little segment up."

Nepgear: (Enters IC) "B-But I want to help, too…"

Me: "Alright, I can't very well say no to that face." (Points to cast) "Let me hear it!"

Heero, Neptune and Nepgear: ""HeeroUzuki does not own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Super Robot Wars, or any work pertaining to any of the franchises. However, he does own the idea of crossing over Gundam Wing and Hyperdimension Neptunia."

Me: "We hope you enjoy the prologue to the third story! …Which comes after the second story… which comes after the first… which still isn't finished… dammit, I need to hurry up and finish the first story! Let's just go already."

Me, Heero, Neptune and Nepgear: (Leave IC)

Prologue: CPUs Today

Gamindustri… A land where CPUs rule and game mascots live away from the realm of humans. Gamindustri is ruled by four CPUs who preside over four different nations, and constantly protected by one human boy.

CPU White Heart rules Lowee. CPU Black Heart rules Lastation. CPU Green Heart rules Leanbox. And CPU Purple Heart rules Planeptune. These four nations struggle for supremacy, and the constant shifts in control make the world stable. Yet, memories of the Deity of Sin and her vile scheme are still fresh in Gamindustri's mind… The four nations banded together and successfully thwarted her ambitions.

Time passed, and Gamindustri once again became a peaceful realm. That peace did not last long. Now the curtains rise on four CPUs about to engage in a new war…

Xxx

Purple Heart had found herself in many difficult and otherwise precarious situations, but the situation she was in at this very moment was perhaps one of the worst. The CPU of Planeptune was surrounded by the other three CPUs of Gamindustri, and all three of them had assumed aggressive postures as they wielded their weapons against the purple haired goddess.

Purple Heart shifted her gaze to each of the three CPUs that encircled her, trying to figure a way out of her situation. As she was contemplating her options, a smirk made its way onto Black Heart's face as she readied her large sword. The CPU charged at Purple Heart, and being a goddess, the speed with which she used to close in on the CPU of Planeptune was anything but human.

The two sword maidens collided, the audible sound of clashing metal reverberating in the air. After the initial attack, Purple Heart swung her sword at Black Heart, only to have her attack miss, "Yah!"

"Yah!"

Purple Heart looked up at the CPU of Lastation who was floating in midair. As she focused her attention on the goddess of Lastation, White Heart leapt into the air behind Purple Heart and quickly began to plummet toward the CPU of Planeptune, "Yah!"

A loud *crash* ensued as the CPU of Lowee swung her axe at Purple Heart. The blunt weapon kicked up a large cloud of particles as it made contact with the ground. Purple Heart had jumped out of the way of White Heart's attack at the last moment and skid to a halt a few feet away from where she had been. Before the goddess could stand back up, the CPU of Lowee had already caught up with her and was prepared to swing her axe once more, "Try this on for size!"

White Heart swung her axe a second time. This time the large weapon in her hands found its mark and struck Purple Heart in the side. Purple Heart was sent sliding across the floor, the objects at her feet began to grind into the floor and throw out sparks in every direction as they tried to bring her to a halt.

When she finally stopped, Purple Heart had her left eye closed and was holding her right arm; a clear indication that she had been injured. The goddess was not meant to be given a moment of respite, as she was immediately forced to dodge to her right to avoid an incoming attack from Green Heart, "I won't let you get away!"

Purple Heart used her sword to deflect each of Green Heart's lance thrusts so that none of them would actually hit her. The CPU of Planeptune ducked under one of Green Heart's lance swings and made to counterattack, but Green Heart jumped back to avoid the attack.

"I'll finish this!"

Purple Heart turned in time to see both Black Heart and White Heart coming straight for her. She had been so focused on dealing Green Heart that she had completely forgot about the other two CPUs until it was too late. Black Heart and White Heart's weapons connected with Purple Heart torso, causing electricity to ark out in every direction from her abdomen for a split second while sending the goddess of Planeptune onto her knees a considerable distance away.

Green Heart gently landed on the ground behind the other two CPUs as they closed in on the injured Purple Heart, "It is high time you receive your comeuppance, Purple Heart… no, Neptune!"

Purple Heart clutched her stomach, having sustained a serious injury in that area, "I've made a terrible mistake… To think the three of you would turn against me…"

Black Heart looked down at the beaten Purple Heart, "Oh, come on. The whole point is for us to get rid of each other one at a time."

White Heart hefted her axe so that she was holding it with both hands, "It'd be a pain in the ass if –you- are the last one standing, so we're gonna beat you down first!"

Purple Heart could feel herself weakening, and the situation didn't look like it was going to improve either, "Tch, if only Nepgear were here… I shouldn't have abandoned her!" The CPU closed her and eyes and slowly reopened them. "No… if Heero were here…"

White Heart tightened her grip on her axe, "A bit late for your stupid whining. Get ready to die, bitch!"

Green Heart readied her lance as the three CPUs were preparing to do away with Purple Heart, "Please rest assured, Neptune. We won't torture. Expect a clean and instantaneous death."

A smirk made its way onto Black Heart's face, "The finishing blow is all mine!"

Despite her injuries, Purple Heart had a defiant look on her face, "I'll never lose. Even against the three of you, I will win!" The goddess of Planeptune brandished her futuristic katana. "I'll defeat you myself!"

The purple haired swordstress quickly closed in on White Heart, "Cross Combo!" Purple Heart launched a short barrage attacks with her sword, juggled the axe wielding goddess into the air, and quickly threw White Heart back towards the ground.

"It's my turn to attack." Black Heart closed her eyes for a brief moment as the world around her began to shift and change. The CPUs' eyes snapped back open as she thrust her hand out in a rather dramatic pose, then brandished her large sword, a small pillar of light emanating from where she stood, and charged straight at Purple Heart.

The white haired sword maiden's attack seemed slow at first, judging by her first attack, but after the first attack she began to strike Purple Heart with a speed and ferocity that seemed to intensify with each swing of her sword. After landing a series of powerful blows to the purple haired goddess, Black Heart delivered one final attack that created a powerful explosion in the form of a pillar of light.

Almost immediately after the CPU of Lastation had inflicted a barrage of attack on Purple Heart, White Heart prepared to unleash her own onslaught against the CPU, "Get ready." Like Black Heart, a strange dimension seemed to generate by itself as the blue haired CPU ran right at Purple Heart, dragging her axe on the ground behind her the entire time.

Once she was close enough, White Heart swung her axe and sent Purple Heart flying off in another direction. After Purple Heart had been sent a considerable distance away, the CPU of Lowee slammed her axe into the ground, causing cracks to form that made it all the way to the purple haired goddess and generate a small scale explosion where she stood. Afterward, White Heart began to rapidly spin in place until she let go of her axe, which spun in midair and made its way over to Purple Heart.

The moment White Heart's axe touched the ground, a massive explosion ensued followed by a column of fire erupting out of the ground. The CPU of Lowee had turned around as all of this transpired and her axe fell to the ground in front of her with a loud *thud* after it had done its job.

Purple Heart was severely beaten and battered at this point, a lesser person would have died after the first attack. Unfortunately, Green Heart was primed and ready to attack, "Are you prepared?"

The CPU of Leanbox rushed toward Purple Heart with the same level of inhuman speed that the other two CPUs had displayed. Green Heart thrust her lance into Purple Heart as she shot past her, quickly skidding to a halt and turning around to continue her assault on the purple haired goddess. A series of flashes of light ensued as Purple Heart was repeatedly struck by Green Heart's lance, before the CPU end her attack with one final thrust of her lance that depleted what little strength Purple Heart had left.

Purple Heart dropped her katana as she clutched her arm, no longer having the strength to fight, "Tch! Is this… I this where I die…?" The CPU felt her eyes getting heavy as she began to fall towards the floor. "I've…"

Xxx

"Agh! I've totally lost, you guys!" Neptune was pouting as the word KO flashed over her character… which was her… in the video game that she was playing with the other three CPUs of Gamindustri."

Sitting to her left was Vert, who was giggling to herself at her triumph, "Hmhmhmm. One has fallen. And now I shall take care of those who remain."

"What're you talking about?" Noire, who was seated next to Blanc, was doing some bragging of her own. "With Neptune out of the game, you two are just an annoyance."

Clearly Neptune was not finished complaining as she interjected the conversation between the two CPUs, "Boo! That wasn't fair at all! You all teamed up against me. That's all sorts of illegal!"

Blanc, who was seated on Neptune's right, flicked a stray strand of hair out of her face as she listened to the preteen complain, "Don't be such a sore loser. Our interests just coincided. That is, killing you off."

Vert set her controller down for a moment before continuing with the conversation, "It's important to reflect on the way you live your life day to day. It might give you a reason why."

"Aww, I wanted to play, too…" Entering the room was Neptune's younger sister Nepgear, a tray with snacks on it in her hands. Neptune looked over at her sister as she entered, "Sorry, darling sis of mine. It's only a four-player game."

Noire scoffed at the purple haired girl who had been pouting about having lost, "It was Nepgear's turn, and you ripped the controller away from her. You got what you deserved."

Blanc looked over at Nepgear as she stood near the entrance of the room, "Give me ten seconds. I'll finish them off and we can start again."

Neptune folded her arms over her chest as her cheeks began to swell, "If Heero was here, you guys would totally be rolling on the floor crying from how bad he would beat you."

"Considering that you said my name, I can assume you need something?"

The four CPUs and the CPU Candidate in the room turned their heads to see none other than Heero standing in the doorway of the room. Neptune sprang out of her seat on the floor and ran up to the Gundam pilot, "Heero! Everybody was being mean to me! We started playing our game, and the others teamed up against me, and they beat me up, and they started saying rude things to me!" Neptune began to lean on Heero and draw shapes on his chest through his olive drab tank top. "And I need my Destined Lover to console and comfort me while I complain."

Heero looked down at the preteen before looking up at the other occupants of the room, "…Dare I ask, what the hell is she talking about?"

Noire quickly stood up and pried Neptune away from Heero before throwing her into a pile of pillows nearby, giving the Perfect Soldier her full attention, "Oh, Neptune is just being Neptune. A-Anyway, what're you doing here, Heero? I didn't see you this morning. I thought that you left."

Heero stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I have been running errands and taking on job requests as of twenty-three hundreds hours yesterday evening. Because Neptune has been slacking off, Histoire has had me take care of her assignments."

Noire narrowed her eyes at Neptune as she picked herself up out of the pile of pillows, "So Neptune has been lazy, and you've been having to do her work?"

Vert had a look on her face that indicated that she was ashamed of the purple haired CPU, "Perhaps we should do something about that lazy streak. If only so that Heero no longer has to waste his time doing the work that you should be doing."

Blanc was glaring at Neptune, "I can't work on the next volume of my award winning series if my source of inspiration is out doing your job."

The teenaged boy let out a brief mental sigh as the CPUs began to decide on how to reprimand Neptune. Heero Yuy, the teenager from another world, who had been sent to Gamindustri with the task of protecting and aiding Neptune, aka. Purple Heart. Heero constantly found his tasks shifting, but they all ultimately revolved around protecting Neptune and the people of Gamindustri. There have been times, such as this very moment, where his presence has caused some degree of chaos, as he was the object of the four CPUs' affections.

Histoire entered the room, a weathered look quickly making its way onto her face as she watched the spectacle before her, "Pardon me, everyone."

Neptune looked over at the Oracle of Planeptune, a big smile on her face, "Nice timing, Histy! We're out of those chip-flavored crispy thingies. Can you go get more?"

Blanc slipped her coat and hat back on, "I'd prefer something sweet."

Noire picked up a smaller container next to her, "Then why don't we eat the cookies I brought?"

Vert looked at the container of cookies before clasping her hands together, "Not a bad idea. But if we're eating cookies, I'd prefer a pot of black tea over green."

A smile made its onto Nepgear's face, "I see. I'll put a fresh pot on right away."

Neptune lifted up an empty plastic container, "Those were some pretty good cookies, Noirey. I could totally go for seconds."

Noire looked at the empty container that the preteen was holding up. The CPU of Lastation felt her eye twitch as a feeling of rage began to well up from within her, "You…!" The raven haired girl took the container and whacked Neptune over the head with it, "Oww! What was that for?"

Noire stomped her foot as she looked at Neptune, "You weren't supposed to eat the cookies out of this container! These were special cookies that I made just for Heero!"

Neptune rubbed the back of her head as she watched the fuming CPU, "But Noire, when you say they're for Heero, that's like saying that they're for me. I mean, Heero is my lover and all."

Histoire watched the events before her in silence. Heero came up behind the small Oracle and began to message her temples with his middle and index fingers, "Another day at work."

The fairy-like Oracle let out a tired sigh, "Unfortunately."

Neptune noticed that Histoire was still floating in the middle of the room, "Hey, quit loafin', Histy!" Chip-chop or whatever! Oh, wait, it's rematch time!"

Noire rushed back to her seat when she saw Neptune start up the game once more, "S-Stop! Don't just begin the match without telling us."

Blanc stood up from where she had been sitting, "Time for a break."

Vert started gloating as the CPU of Lowee got up to take a break from gaming, "Your casual gaming mantra shines through, whereas my vigilant MMO training gives me infinite stamina!"

Histoire was fast becoming upset with the banter going on between the four CPUs. Even with Heero giving her some kind of support, the Oracle of Planeptune had reached her limit, "All of you… The time has come to knock it off!"

Neptune was surprised to her Histoire shouting at them, "Whoa! What's the crocodilly-o, Histy!?"

Vert was quite surprised as well as she directed her attention toward the Oracle, "Such a small thing raising her voice… It mustn't be good for your heart to get so worked up."

After everything she had to put up with, Histoire was not going to put up with any lip from any of the CPUs, "Silence! I -will- raise my voice! Day after day, you four just sit here playing games. You're CPUs! What do you think will happen to our world if the CPUs meant to lead it just fool around?!"

A nervous smile made its way onto Neptune's face, "Wh-What? Histy… are… are you like, upset? For realsies?"

Nepgear came back from where she had gone and stood in front of Histoire, a concerned look on her face, "N-Now now, Histoire. Please calm down."

Histoire had kept her eyes closed so as to help manage the wave of frustration that had washed over her. When Nepgear asked her to calm down, the small Oracle's eyes snapped open and focused on Nepgear, "And how do you propose I do that!? Nepgear, you are party to this, as well! You jump at the chance to give them snacks or tea. You spoil them so much that they do not work!"

Nepgear gave an apologetic bow. "I… I'm so sorry!"

The fuming Histoire closed her eyes once more in an attempt to organize her thoughts, "Hmph. It is painfully clear that Neptune is a lost cause, but you are talented and serious, so why…"

"W-Well…" Nepgear managed a small smile. "I mean, um, during th last big battle, everyone was suffering, so I thought I'd be really nice…"

Neptune sprang up from where she was, a rather… awkward expression on her face that Heero could not tell if it was serious or not, "Darn tootin'! I mean, even CPUs need to take a breather for a bit. I mean, working us harder than this has gotta be against some kinda goddess labor law."

Histoire felt yet another wave of frustration hit her as the conversation went on, "For a bit?! Try years! Sit! Tuck those feet under your legs – seiza style, missies! I will have you know now that Heero has had to work four times as hard in one week than any of you has during your entire time as CPUs."

The Oracle of Planeptune thrust her right hand out and pointed at Heero. "The other Oracles and I have been force to send Heero out on various assignments throughout the four nations. Do any of you know when the last time Heero ever took a 'breather' was?!"

Neptune and the other CPUs looked at one another, not sure of how to respond. Finally, Neptune threw out an answer, "Umm… yesterday?"

Histoire's eye twitched upon hearing the purple haired girl's answer. "Try during your quest to find the Key Fragments! Because of your laziness, Heero has been stuck doing your jobs for you! I can only begin to imagine how exhausted he must be!"

Heero finally spoke up after having been quiet the entire time, "In all actuality, I am perfectly fine."

"And now, Heero's trying to pretend that he's fine because he doesn't want you four getting into any more trouble than you're already in!"

Was Histoire just not listening? Heero had said he was fine because he was serious. During his little trek across Gamindustri he had made sure to get ample rest so that he could continue with his assignments, "When Heero came to Gamindustri, I had only intended for him to help Neptune search for the Key Fragments and hopefully mend her ways so that she could become a proper CPU. I never dreamed nor had I ever intended for Heero to take on your burden, Neptune!"

Neptune and Nepgear began to wilt under Histoire's powerful and otherwise angry gaze. "Today is the day I will pound into your thick skulls just what exactly it means to be a CPU!"

Neptune was flabbergasted to say the least, "Buh-whaaa!? H-Hang on a sec! Just us two?" Neptune pointed over at Noire, Blanc and Vert. "What about them!?"

Vert promptly stood up and began to make her way toward the door along with Blanc and Noire, "Pardon us, Neptune. I believe we shall be taking our leave now." The CPU turned her attention over to Heero as he stood off to the side. "I will make sure to prepare a special blend of tea for the next time you visit Leanbox, Heero. It would be rude of me not to make it up to you."

Noire was in just as much a hurry to get out of the room as the other CPUs, "You better not give Histoire any forehead wrinkles." Noire looked over at Heero, her cheeks slowly turning a rosy red, "A-And Heero, the next time you come by Lastation, I'll make sure to cook dinner for you."

Blanc was standing at the doorway with Noire and Vert, "The wisest one is she who avoids danger. Heero, should you ever find yourself needing to escape from Neptune's lazy streak, feel free to come by Lowee. I will make sure to have a room prepared for you in the Basilicom."

The three CPUs quickly bolted out of the room. So quickly in fact, that Neptune was surprised at how fast they had left, "Whoa, you're running away so fast, I'm surprised your legs aren't spinning in mid-air!"

"Pipe down and listen to me!" Histoire was not going to allow Neptune to ignore her, "I shall now begin my lecture. The primary duty of any CPU is…"

As Histoire began to lecture Neptune, Nepgear looked away from the Oracle… and unintentionally looked at the readers. The CPU candidate of Planeptune gave a polite bow while responding in a slightly panicked voice, "U-Um, well, nice to meet you? Or maybe it's more like… It's been a while, everyone!" The purple haired girl managed a smile. "Histoire's lecture will last for quite some time, so allow me to use this chance to introduce us."

Nepgear cleared her throat before continuing. "First, I'm Neptune's… no… I am my own person, so…" The purple haired girl gave a brighter smile, "I am the CPU Candidate of Planeptune, Nepgear. I'm also Neptune's younger sister. All of the CPUs' younger sisters have the title of CPU Candidate, really. So that includes…"

The CPU Candidate of Planeptune thought to herself for a moment. "Well, I guess we can go over that later. Oh, but the three CPUs who were just playing with my sister are the leaders of the other nations." Nepgear began to extend the fingers on her right hand as she named off the CPUs, "Noire's from Lastation, Vert's from Leanbox, and Blanc's from Lowee. They argue and quibble a lot, but they're actually real good friends. I think…"

Nepgear pointed over at Histoire, who was currently in the process of lecturing Neptune, "We're currently getting lectured by Histoire. My sister calls her Histy, but I just say Histoire. She's Planeptune's Oracle and is like our Basilicom's boss. She helps us handle our workload. Supposedly she's neither human nor goddess, but an artificial super-being that knows everything."

The CPU Candidate turned her head back to look at the readers, scratching her cheek as she did, "I'm sorry. I don't really know all the details." The CPU Candidate let her hand fall back down to her side. "Well, the current Gamindustri is really peaceful, so my sister and her friends always play around."

A troubled look mad its way onto the girl's face, "Before, when the Deity of Sin, Arfoire, was revived, our world was nearly destroyed. Back then, my sister and her CPU allies fought really hard for the sake of our future." A smile made it back onto Nepgear's face. "All I'm trying to say is that when my sister and her friends try, they can do anything. Maybe."

Nepgear then cast her glance over to Heero, who was leaning on the wall next to the doorway, "And I can't forget about Heero…" The CPU Candidate had a dreamy look in her eyes as she focused on the Perfect Soldier. "I once heard Noire talk about how Heero is every girls' 'perfect guy'. Tall, strong, smart, handsome, and…"

The purplenette shook her head rapidly, "I-I'm sorry. Whenever I start talking about Heero, I kind of go off into my own little world. If that happened, this chapter wouldn't go anywhere." Nepgear regained her composure, "Heero is a human that came to Gamindustri from another world to protect and help my sister." Nepgear suddenly had a look of confusion on her face as she continued. "Neptune calls Heero her Destined Lover, but Heero says that he's not her lover. It's really complicated, and I don't understand the story behind it."

Nepgear looked back over at Histoire as her voice began to die down before looking back toward the readers, "Oops. The lecture's almost over. Sorry to cut off my introductory narrative, but I'll finish later!"

Histoire had just begun to wrap up her lecture as Nepgear stopped her 'introductory narrative', "…is how all CPUs should be. Let us end today's lesson here."

Nepgear breathed a sigh of relief, "Sh-She's finally done…"

Neptune lightly slapped her knees as she attempted to stand, making an awkward face as she tried, "Geh. My legs are all tingly and snoring. Can somebody spare me some Paralaxin…?"

Neptune's younger sister tried standing up, but found herself unable to, "W-Wait, Neptune! I can't seem to stand up either…"

Histoire looked down at the sisters as they tried to get up, "And just how long do you two intend to sit there like flies on the wall?"

The CPU Candidate wasn't sure if Planeptune's Oracle had been listening, "Um, we just said that our legs are asleep…"

Neptune had a rather upset look on her face, "Histy, your stories last longer than my whole life. My cute thighs are all jello-y now."

Histoire's eye twitched as she listened to Neptune and Nepgear, "Did you learn nothing from my lecture about how a CPU ought to behave and speak?"

Nepgear frantically nodded her head, "W-We did, honest…"

"Then I assume you have both taken a hard look at yourselves and now understand how serious it is, yes?"

Neptune gave Histoire a cheeky grin, "Well, honestly, I kinda drifted off somewhere around the CPU part…"

Nepgear covered her older sister's mouth to keep her quiet, "Shhh! Neptune, that was the -whole- thing!"

Unfortunately, Histoire had plainly heard what the CPU of Planeptune had said, causing yet another wave of frustration to come crashing down on her, "If you truly understand, then I hope you will put what said into practice and work hard!"

Both Neptune and Nepgear had panicked looks on their faces as Histoire began to force them out of the room, "Snaaaaaaaap!"

"Kyaaaaah!"

After forcing the two girls out of the Basilicom, Histoire let out a tired sigh, "…Was that truly necessary?"

The Oracle of Planeptune turned to face Heero, who had been quiet almost the entire time, "It was the only thing I could think of at the time. Neptune and Nepgear need to focus more on their duties as CPUs, and less on staying in the Basilicom playing games and eating snacks."

Heero looked out the nearby window and out towards the city, "Maybe so, but you cannot deny that Neptune, Nepgear and the other CPUs worked very diligently to create the current peace of Gamindustri. While they do not need to take such an extended break from their work, surely they can afford to take some time off."

"And yet you still continue to work, even during this time of peace. Heero, you work far more diligently than the CPUs meant to rule Gamindustri. Not only that, but you know how to handle any situation… I'd go as far as to say that you would make for an excellent CPU."

Heero moved away from the window and began to make his way over to the door that lead out of the Basilicom. "Heero…"

The Gundam pilot looked over his shoulder at Histoire to see the hopeful look in her eyes, "Will you not reconsider my offer of becoming the CPU of Planeptune?"

Heero was silent for a moment before returning his attention to the door, "I apologize, Histoire, but answer remains unchanged. Neptune is the one who is meant to rule Planeptune, I am just here to look after her."

With that, Heero step out of the room, leaving Histoire alone with her thoughts, "(…Neptune could certainly take page from Heero's book. If she could learn to be at least a little more like Heero, I would not have to get onto her.)"

Xxx

Neptune was pacing around in front of Planeptune's Basilicom, her younger sister watching her the entire time, "I never thought she would force us out like that! She was seriously serious, huh?"

Nepgear nodded, a slightly fearful look on her face, "Yes. If we don't get some work done today, she might get even more upset!"

Neptune had a bored expression on her face as she thought of the idea or working, "Pffft. I guess we hafta, then. I don't wanna, but let's hoof it a bit and beat stuff up."

The CPU Candidate muttered under her breath as the CPU continued to pace around out of boredom, "I can't believe you…"

"The sooner we get started on our job, the sooner we will be able to convince Histoire that you two do not, in fact, do nothing but play around."

Neptune turned around to see Heero coming out of the Basilicom and immediately ran over to the Perfect Soldier, jumping onto him and rubbing her cheek up against his, "Aww, did you come to help me and Nep Jr.? You're so thoughtful. I've got my Destined Lover all to myself, today! No Compa, or Iffy, or Noire, or Vert, or Blanc to try and steal you from me!" The purple haired CPU looked back at her younger sister. "Didja hear that, Nep Jr.? Heero's gonna be partying up with us!"

Nepgear had a bright smile on her face upon hearing that Heero would be joining them, "With Heero helping us, we should finish up our work in no time."

Even after all the time he had spent in this world, Heero still could not get use to Neptune getting so close to his face like this, "We first need to gather information on any problems here in Planeptune. But first…" The Gundam pilot began to pry Neptune off of his person. "Neptune, you need to get off me."

Heero was eventually able to get Neptune off, who started pouting immediately afterward, "Why you gotta be like that, Heero? I haven't seen you for days! I get real lonely at night when my lover is not sharing a bed with me."

Nepgear had an incredulous look on her face as she looked at her older sister, "Sh-Sharing a bed with Heero?"

Neptune waved off her little sister. "It's grown up stuff, Nep Jr. Nothing you should be thinking about."

Heero looked at the preteen for a moment before shaking his head, "It is not what Neptune is implying. Before you go off on a tangent, we should focus on the task at hand."

Neptune pointed in the direction of the center of the city, "Time to go beat up on stuff! Let's get goin' people!"

The trio set out for the center of the city to acquire any information they could on any monster attacks or problems that plagued the nation of Planeptune with the intention of proofing to Histoire that Neptune and Nepgear were capable CPUs, and that there was no need to worry about their recent vacation.

Xxx

Me: "There you have it, folks. The prologue for the third story is up! You know, I questioned as to whether or not I did a good job of handling Nepgear's moment of breaking the fourth wall."

Heero and Neptune: (Enter ACCC) "I got all beat up and Histy started lecturing me! This prologue sucked!"

Heero: "You cannot say that you did not have it coming."

Nepgear: (Enters ACCC from Lounge) "Neptune, don't focus on what happened during the prologue. Just think about how the rest of the story will turn out."

Neptune: "But Author man here isn't even done with the first story! How can I think about this story!?"

Me: (Looks away) "Don't remind me. Anyway, let's just wrap this up so we can get back to work. Nep, you can finish up for us."

Neptune: (Looks toward readers) "Read and review the prologue of this story, I guess. I still don't like it that I got beat up."

Me: "You'll get over it. Now, let's get out of here."

Me, Heero, Neptune and Nepgear: (Leave ACCC)


End file.
